


angry dad cat

by rozalty



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: yifan liked to hang out in the sink by himselfand then the kittens found him[exactly what it says on the tin]





	angry dad cat

**Author's Note:**

> based on the angry dad cat post and a picture of yifan and baekhyun wearing fluffy sweaters and looking super cute together. 
> 
> unbetaed and posted at 0315 so there are probably mistakes. enjoy.

As a father to five kittens, Yifan liked his alone time. He really enjoyed not having to deal with five whining children… but it was hard for him to do so in human form.

So Yifan, the very famous six foot two Chinese-Canadian actor known as Kris Wu who married his Korean idol boyfriend after seven years of dating and had five kittens in their first litter, turned into an ash grey housecat and climbed into the master bathroom sink to nap. Alone.

The first time that Baekhyun had found him, he hadn’t stopped giggling before taking a picture and sending it to the CBX group chat on KakaoTalk. Jongdae had sent laughing cat emojis to Yifan for a week straight while Minseok had just offhandedly mentioned it, but Yifan hadn’t appreciated it.

Now, it was common for Baekhyun to find his husband sitting in the sink when it had been a long day, and the idol would just press a gentle kiss to his head or scratch behind his ears when he was passing by. Yifan appreciated that his husband was so understanding, considering that their kittens were a bit of a hassle at times.

They had taken turns naming the kittens that had come out, two of them with Korean names and three of them with Chinese names before Baekhyun had finished pushing out the litter and promptly passed out after giving them all their cleaning licks. All five of them had gained Yifan’s ash grey colouring, but only Sehun, the runt of the litter, had clear blue eyes like Baekhyun’s cat form. The eldest kitten, Han, was the quietest one, and the most protective of the maknae, while Yixing and Jongin were the most playful. Zitao was the only one who slept throughout the night without needing anything, and for that Yifan was grateful.

But for now, Yifan had just gotten home after a long day at work, and Baekhyun had spent all day at home playing with the kittens (he was still on maternity leave for a couple more months, and so he wasn’t doing anything but sitting at home with their children). Chanyeol had sent him a few text messages along the lines of him finally confessing his feelings to both Minseok and Jongdae who were already in a relationship (and they had said yes, which was a shock to Yifan since he hadn’t realised that the two had felt the same about him). Yifan went into the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes into a sweater and sweatpants before joining his husband in the living room, laying down beside him and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Baobei.” Yifan mumbled, sliding an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling the smaller man back up against him. The five kittens were all sprawled out around them on the floor, taking their usual mid-afternoon nap as Baekhyun relaxed. The smaller man turned in Yifan’s arms and pecked his lips, his lips spreading in a rectangle grin.

“Ge, you’re home.” Baekhyun said, the hint of awe still fresh in his voice even after nine total years of being together. He pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, the force behind it sending the heat in Yifan’s gut coiling up tightly. When Baekhyun pulled away, Yifan licked his lips and slid a hand down to his ass, rolling onto his back so he could have his husband in his lap.

“The things you to do me.” Yifan said, watching as Baekhyun sat up in his lap. Baekhyun wiggled slightly with a soft giggle, the elder man groaning when the motion was made right against his hardness. “Let’s go to bed. The kittens can handle themselves for a bit.”

* * *

“God I love you.” Yifan mumbled as Baekhyun climbed off of him in the direction of the bathroom, scratching at his bare chest. Baekhyun laughed and came back with a wet rag, having recognised that his husband had had a long day at work and needed to rest. The smaller of the two wiped them both down and leaned down to press a kiss to Yifan’s lips, pulling away to pull on a pair of shorts.

“I’m opening the door, so I suggest you get in your sink in the net two minutes if you want your free time before dinner.” Baekhyun whispered, giving his husband a wink before disappearing out of their bedroom. Yifan stretched out his long limbs before shifting easily into his feline form, hopping off of the bed.

Going from being over six feet tall to being a tiny cat was definitely jarring, to say the least, but Yifan took it in stride as he hopped up to the brown countertop. He patted the towel in the sink with a hand before climbing in, sitting down carefully and purring to himself contently. Yifan curled his tail around him and lowered his head, closing his green eyes to take a cat (hah) nap.

And then he heard it.

Soft footsteps padded into the bathroom as a tiny mew sounded, the little kitten obviously looking for his dad. Yifan didn’t move a muscle, even forcing himself to stop purring contently so he wouldn’t be found out. Another mew sounded, this time louder, and the actor realised that it was Zitao who was looking for him.

Zitao was a cute little kitten, the youngest next to Sehun, but he wasn’t attached to Baekhyun like all of the other kittens were. Instead, Zitao was a daddy’s boy, preferring to follow Yifan around and curl up in his lap. Most of the time, the actor found it cute beyond belief. But this time…

When he didn’t hear anymore sounds, Yifan thought he was safe, and so he let his tail come up to sway around for a moment before curling back around him. A deep purr resonated throughout his body as he let his eyes fall shut again, and he almost fell into a doze when he heard the soft squeak of a kitten jumping.

Shit.

Yifan opened his eyes slowly as Zitao peered at him curiously, the kitten making his way over to his father in the sink. Yifan didn’t growl at him, refusing to act towards his children in such a manner, but his eyes were narrowed in distaste as the tiny kitten crawled into the sink beside him. This was fine, he could handle one kitten.

Until Zitao meowed loudly, calling the others to them.

The actor resigned himself to his fate as the other four came bounding in, one by one jumping up until they were all on the counter and crawling into the sink with him. Yifan was disappointed that his ‘hiding’ spot had been found by the kittens, but he eventually relaxed as the five babies cuddled into him.

And that was how Baekhyun found him and the litter a few hours later, all of them sound asleep and curled up with each other. Baekhyun couldn’t resist taking a picture of if, and Yifan opened an eye as his husband shared the picture with everyone he knew.

The sacrifices one makes as a father. Yifan loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this! i've got a few tumblr posts saved that i've been dying to write fics for so lemme know if you see anymore


End file.
